


Auf den Hund gekommen

by lenze



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenze/pseuds/lenze
Summary: Sebastian bietet Maja an, auf ihren Hund aufzupassen, während sie in Australien ist. Es ist ja schließlich nur für ein paar Monate – was sollte da schon schiefgehen?
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Auf den Hund gekommen

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den ["Tatort und Polizeiruf 110"-Adventskalender 2020](https://anja79.livejournal.com/29531.html) und inspiriert von [diesem Tumblr-Post](https://nalle.tumblr.com/post/190117455685/die-unsichtbare-2010-happy-birthday-sarah).
> 
> Die Geschichte spielt timeline-mäßig in der Zukunft, ungefähr ein Jahr nach Thorstens Pensionierung.
> 
> Hinweis: Die Geschichte enthält Andeutungen bezüglich des Todes von Thorstens Tochter Lilli sowie auf Alkoholmissbrauch.

Es war bereits dunkel, als Sebastian auf dem Stellplatz vor ihrer Wohnung einparkte. Er stellte den Motor aus und sah durch das Seitenfenster. Die Lichter in ihrer Wohnung leuchteten. In der Küche konnte er durch die Gardine schattenhaften Bewegungen einer Person erkennen. Thorsten war zu Hause.

Sebastian seufzte und sah zu dem schwarz-weißen Mischling, der neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und ihn mit großen, dunklen Augen treuherzig anblickte.

„Wir müssen da jetzt durch, Buddy“, sagte er. „Vielleicht reißt Thorsten mir ja nicht den Kopf ab, wenn du ihn auch so ansiehst.“

Sebastian hatte Maja zwar gerade versichert, dass es überhaupt kein Problem war und Thorsten bestimmt nichts dagegen hatte, wenn Buddy bei ihnen wohnte, solange sie für ihr Auslandssemester in Australien war, aber inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Thorsten und Hunde war … ein schwieriges Thema. Es noch länger hinauszuzögern, stellte jedoch auch keine Option dar.

Sebastian stieg aus und lief ums Auto herum. Kaum hatte er die Beifahrertür geöffnet, da sprang Buddy schon heraus. Neugierig schnüffelnd blickte er sich um, während Sebastian hektisch auf dem Rücksitz nach der Leine suchte. Wo war sie denn bloß gelandet? Er hatte sie doch in die Kiste zu den anderen Sachen von Buddy gelegt. Sebastian betete, dass Buddy ihm nicht weglief, bevor er sie gefunden hatte. Maja würde ihm das niemals verzeihen. Schließlich ertastete er die Leine unter dem großen Hundekissen. Glücklicherweise kam Buddy sofort zu ihm zurück, als er ihn rief, und hielt brav still, bis Sebastian die Leine in sein Halsband eingehakt hatte. Seite an Seite gingen sie zum Haus.

„Thorsten, ich bin wieder da!“, rief Sebastian, nachdem er die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte.

Thorsten trat aus der Küche und trocknete seine Hände an einem Küchenhandtuch ab.

„Alles in Ordnung bei Maja? Ist sie schon aufgeregt?“, fragte er. Dann bemerkte er den Hund an Sebastians Seite und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Sebastian?“ Thorstens Stimme verriet keinerlei Gefühlsregung. Ein ganz schlechtes Zeichen.

Sebastian fasste Buddys Leine ein wenig fester. „Maja geht’s gut. Sie freut sich total auf die Zeit in Australien und hat auch schon fast fertig gepackt. Ich bringe sie morgen früh zum Flughafen. Der Flieger geht so gegen zehn – das heißt, ich schaffe es hinterher noch ins Präsidium.“ Die Worte fielen nur so aus seinem Mund. „Und … sie hat mich gebeten, auf Buddy aufzupassen, solange sie weg ist.“

Da war es raus. Sebastian hielt den Atem an und wartete auf die Explosion, die jetzt vermutlich folgte.

„Und du hast ‚Ja‛ gesagt?“ Thorsten klang – sehr zu Sebastians Erleichterung – mehr ungläubig als wütend.

„Sonst hätte sie ihn ins Tierheim bringen müssen. Das wäre doch nichts für ihn.“ Sebastian ging in die Hocke und kraulte Buddy hinter den Ohren. Buddy ließ die Zunge aus dem Maul hängen und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

„Julia konnte ihn nicht nehmen? Oder Majas Mitbewohnerin?“

„Moritz hat eine Hundeallergie und Lisa ist entweder an der Uni oder bei der Arbeit. Sie hat nicht genug Zeit, um sich um Buddy zu kümmern.“

„Ich habe auch eine Hundeallergie.“ Das kam so unbewegt und wie aus der Pistole geschossen, dass Sebastian es Thorsten beinahe geglaubt hätte.

„Ach komm, Thorsten.“ Sebastian sah ihn bittend an. „Es ist doch nur für die paar Monate, solange Maja in Australien ist. Sie hat Buddy exzellent erzogen. Er gehorcht aufs Wort und du wirst kaum merken, dass er da ist. Versprochen.“

Thorsten zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Die Skepsis stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit dem Trockentuch in der Hand zeigte er auf Sebastian. „Ins Schlafzimmer kommt er mir aber nicht. Und _du_ bist derjenige, der sich um ihn kümmert und mit ihm Gassi geht. Ist das klar?“

„Klar.“

Thorsten drehte sich um und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder in der Küche. Sebastian atmete erleichtert aus. Seine Schultern entspannten sich und er sagte zu Buddy, so leise, dass Thorsten es nicht hören konnte: „Das ist doch besser gelaufen als gedacht, meinst du nicht auch?“

Wie zur Bestätigung leckte Buddy ihm einmal über die Hand.

Sebastian löste die Leine. Buddy sah ihn noch einen kurzen Moment an, dann machte er sich daran, sein neues Zuhause zu erkunden. Natürlich fing er dabei genau in der Küche an.

Thorstens Reaktion erfolgte umgehend. „Sebastian! Hol den Köter hier weg!“

Seufzend ging Sebastian in die Küche, um Thorsten zu retten. Oder Buddy. Er war sich nicht so sicher, wer von den beiden ihn dringender brauchte.

* * *

Sebastian lernte sehr schnell, dass das Leben mit einem Hund nicht so entspannt und unkompliziert war, wie er es sich vorher gedacht hatte. Oder besser gesagt – das Leben mit Hund und Thorsten.

Das Gassigehen stellte dabei das geringste der Probleme dar. Nach Thorstens Pensionierung im letzten Jahr war Sebastian in den Innendienst gewechselt, weil er sich eine Arbeit auf der Straße ohne Thorsten als Partner an seiner Seite einfach nicht hatte vorstellen können. Dank seiner nunmehr geregelten Arbeitszeiten hatte er die Möglichkeit, morgens vor der Arbeit und in seiner Mittagspause mit Buddy eine kurze Runde zu drehen, bevor am Abend ein ausgiebiger Spaziergang anstand, bei dem Buddy sich austoben konnte. Buddy begrüßte ihn auch jedes Mal begeistert, wenn Sebastian nach Hause kam und die Leine in die Hand nahm.

Das konnte er von Thorsten leider nicht sagen. Sebastian war zwar nicht davon ausgegangen, dass Thorsten ihm das Gassigehen komplett abnehmen würde, aber über eine Begleitung ab und zu hätte er sich schon gefreut, vor allem auf der langen Runde am Abend. Doch obwohl Thorsten durchaus die Zeit dazu gehabt hätte, blieb er stets zu Hause und hielt sich konsequent an seine Ansage, dass es allein Sebastians Aufgabe war, sich um Buddy zu kümmern.

Auch sonst konnte man Thorstens Verhältnis zu Buddy am besten als nicht existent bezeichnen.

Gut, die Tatsache, dass Buddy gleich am ersten Tag nach seinem Einzug Thorstens Laufschuhe entdeckt und äußerst gründlich zerkaut hatte, hatte definitiv ihren Teil dazu beigetragen. Sebastian gab zu, dass das Ganze etwas unglücklich gelaufen war. Aber wer hatte denn ahnen können, dass Buddy auf alte, abgewetzte und verdreckte Turnschuhe stand? Sebastian hätte diese Dinger nicht mal mit der Kneifzange angefasst. Es war also kein großer Verlust und außerdem hatte sich Thorsten sowieso schon längst ein Paar neue Laufschuhe kaufen wollen. Doch als Sebastian Thorsten darauf aufmerksam machte, dass dieses kleine Malheur ein guter Grund dafür war, es nicht länger aufzuschieben, blickte Thorsten ihn an, als ob Sebastian ihn an seinen ärgsten Feind verraten hätte, und verschwand türenknallend im Schlafzimmer. Sebastian verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte Thorsten doch nur trösten wollen.

Es half auch nicht, dass Buddy sich als Lieblingsplatz in ihrer Wohnung ausgerechnet Thorstens Fernsehsessel auserkoren hatte. Er machte es sich immer wieder bequem darauf, egal wie oft Sebastian ihn herunter scheuchte. Er hatte sogar ein extra großes und weiches Hundebett besorgt, in der Hoffnung, dass Buddy das attraktiver finden würde, aber vergeblich. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien allein Thorstens Sessel das einzig Wahre für Buddy zu sein. Nach gut zwei Wochen gab Thorsten auf und zog zu Sebastian aufs Sofa um. Sebastian versuchte, das Positive zu sehen, und wollte sich an Thorsten ankuscheln, doch Thorsten streckte seine Ellenbogen aus und hielt ihn so auf Abstand. Enttäuscht zog sich Sebastian in die andere Sofaecke zurück.

Als Thorsten kurz darauf über einen Spielzeugknochen von Buddy stolperte und sich bei dem Sturz beinahe einen Zahn am Couchtisch ausschlug, erreichte die Stimmung zwischen Thorsten und Sebastian einen neuen Tiefpunkt. Sie redeten nur noch das Nötigste miteinander. Das hieß – falls Sebastian Thorsten überhaupt sah, denn Thorsten war praktisch nur noch nachts zu Hause. Wo er sich tagsüber aufhielt, wusste Sebastian nicht und er traute sich auch nicht zu fragen.

Es grenzte daher für ihn an ein Wunder, dass Thorsten ihn nicht abwies, als er am nächsten Wochenende nach einem schnellen morgendlichen Gassigehen wieder zu ihm ins Bett krabbelte und sanft seinen Nacken küsste. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Thorsten noch nicht völlig wach war – schließlich war Sonntag, da schlief sogar Thorsten länger –, aber Sebastian wollte den genauen Grund eigentlich auch nicht wissen.

Ihm reichte, dass Thorsten anscheinend sogar Interesse an mehr hatte, denn als Sebastian seine Hand unter Thorstens Schlafshirt gleiten ließ und seinen Bauch streichelte, drückte Thorsten seinen Hintern leicht gegen Sebastians Schritt. Sebastian streichelte tiefer. Durch den Stoff der Boxershorts konnte er deutlich spüren, wie groß Thorstens Interesse schon war. Er küsste Thorsten noch einmal auf den Nacken, bevor er seine Hand wegnahm und ein wenig von Thorsten abrückte.

Mit einem protestierenden Murren drehte Thorsten sich auf den Rücken. Das passte hervorragend in Sebastians Pläne. Er schob die Decke beiseite und kniete sich über Thorsten.

„Darf ich?“, fragte er mit spielerisch hochgezogener Augenbraue, während er mit den Fingern am Saum von Thorstens Shirt zupfte.

Thorsten richtete sich auf. Er hob die Arme, sodass Sebastian ihm das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Sebastians Schwanz regte sich, als zuerst Thorstens angespannte Bauchmuskeln und dann der Rest seines gut trainierten Oberkörpers sichtbar wurden. Es war unglaublich – auch wenn er Thorsten inzwischen schon unzählige Male nackt gesehen hatte, machte es ihn noch genauso an wie beim ersten Mal.

Thorsten ließ sich zurück aufs Bett sinken.

„Jetzt du“, bat er.

Dem Wunsch kam Sebastian doch gerne nach. Ohne den Blick von Thorsten abzuwenden, zog er sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung sein Unterhemd aus. Zufrieden bemerkte er, wie Thorstens Augen sich weiteten und er schwer schluckte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass er ebenfalls immer noch diese Wirkung auf Thorsten hatte.

Sebastian beugte sich vor, um die warme Haut von Thorstens Oberkörper mit Händen, Lippen und Zunge zu liebkosen. Thorsten legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss mit einem genießerischen Seufzen die Augen. Sebastian schmunzelte. Dann würde er sich mal daran machen, Thorsten zu verwöhnen. Vielleicht taugte das ja als eine kleine Entschädigung für die letzten Wochen. Doch als er – eine Spur von Küssen hinterlassend – tiefer rutschte, um Thorsten von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück zu befreien, kitzelte mit einem Mal etwas unangenehm kaltes und feuchtes seine Kniekehle.

Sebastian zuckte zusammen und gab ein Geräusch in einer Tonlage von sich, die er seit seinem Stimmbruch nicht mehr erreicht hatte. Reflexartig wirbelte er herum. Dabei hatte er so viel Schwung, dass er vom Bett rollte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich nach dem unfreiwilligen Etagenwechsel wieder orientiert hatte. Dann entdeckte er Buddy vor sich, der einen kleinen blauen Ball neben sich liegen hatte und sich gerade mit der Zunge über die Nase leckte. Sebastian wurde schlagartig klar, was das an seinem Bein gewesen sein musste. Und warum Thorsten die Regel „Keine Hunde im Schlafzimmer“ aufgestellt hatte.

„Sebastian, ist alles okay? Was ist passiert?“ Thorsten lugte über den Bettrand nach unten.

„Alles in Ordnung.“ Sebastian stemmte sich hoch und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Sein Steißbein schmerzte zwar, aber es fühlte sich nicht nach etwas Ernstem an. „Buddy hat mir seine Schnauze in die Kniekehle gedrückt und mich damit überrascht.“

Thorsten bemerkte Buddy. Entgeistert fragte er: „Was macht denn der Hund hier?“

Buddy stupste den Ball mit der Schnauze an, sodass er vor Sebastians Füße rollte, und wedelte erwartungsvoll mit dem Schwanz.

„Er will spielen“, sagte Sebastian.

Die Matratze hinter ihm bewegte sich. Als Sebastian sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Thorsten sich auf den Bauch gedreht und seinen Kopf unter einem Kissen begraben hatte. Sebastian konnte die Frustration, die von ihm ausging, förmlich spüren.

Sebastian griff sich Buddys Ball und rollte ihn zur offen stehenden Schlafzimmertür hinaus auf den Flur. Wie auf Kommando wetzte Buddy hinterher. Schnell schloss Sebastian die Tür, wobei er darauf achtete, dass sie dieses Mal wirklich richtig zu war, bevor er zu Thorsten zurückeilte.

Sebastian strich ihm über den Rücken. „Es tut mir fürchterlich leid. Ich habe wohl gerade die Tür aus Versehen offen gelassen. Es kommt nicht wieder vor.“

Thorsten machte keine Anstalten, unter seinem Kissen hervorzukommen. Sebastian konnte es ihm nach den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen nicht verübeln. Er war selbst mit seinem Latein am Ende. Irgendwie lief alles falsch. Er wusste nicht, wie es überhaupt noch funktionieren sollte mit ihnen beiden, solange Buddy hier war, und er bereute es inzwischen, dass er sich von Maja hatte überreden lassen, den Hund zu nehmen. Schweren Herzens fasste er einen Entschluss.

„Thorsten, ich werde Maja gleich anrufen und ihr Bescheid sagen, dass es mit Buddy hier nicht hinhaut. Und dann bringe ich ihn morgen ins Tierheim.“

„Was?“ Thorsten schob ruckartig das Kissen weg und setzte sich auf. „Du hast Maja doch versprochen, dass du auf ihn aufpasst.“

„Aber so geht es doch auch nicht weiter. Seit Buddy bei uns ist, haben wir nur Stress. Ich sehe doch, wie du drauf bist. Du bist kaum noch zu Hause und das Letzte, was ich will, ist, dass du endgültig gehst, weil du genug hast.“ Kaum hatte Sebastian es ausgesprochen, da lief ein eiskalter Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter. Oh Gott – was, wenn sich Thorsten tatsächlich von ihm trennen würde? Sebastian mochte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Schnell redete er weiter. „Du bist mir nämlich wichtiger als irgendein Hund und das wird Maja auch verstehen, wenn ich es ihr erkläre. Sie will bestimmt nicht, dass wir uns wegen Buddy trennen.“

„Sebastian –“

Doch Sebastian war so neben der Spur, dass er Thorstens Einwurf überhörte. „Es war eine Scheiß-Idee von mir mit dem Hund und es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich vorher fragen sollen, anstatt einfach hier mit ihm aufzutauchen. Ich weiß doch, dass du mit Hunden nichts anfangen kannst. Vielleicht gibt es auch irgendeine Hundepension, die ihn aufnehmen kann anstatt das Tierheim selbst –“

„Sebastian. Beruhige dich.“ Thorsten wurde nachdrücklicher.

Sebastian hielt inne. „Was?“

Thorsten griff Sebastians Hand und hielt sie fest. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst, aber ich werde dich nicht verlassen wegen Buddy.“

„Wirst du nicht?“

„Nein. Mach dir bitte deswegen keine Sorgen.“

Erleichtert lehnte sich Sebastian gegen Thorsten.

„Obwohl es mir schon lieber gewesen wäre, wenn du mit mir vorher geredet hättest, anstatt Maja einfach zu versprechen, dass du dich um Buddy kümmern würdest.“ Thorsten bedachte Sebastian mit einem beredten Blick, der dem von Sebastians Mutter in nichts nachstand und bei dem er sich wieder wie ein ungezogener kleiner Junge fühlte.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

Thorsten räusperte sich. „Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen – ich habe mich wie ein Esel benommen in den letzten Tagen. Ich hätte ja auch mit dir reden können, anstatt einfach wegzulaufen. Du kannst schließlich nichts dafür, dass ich kein Hundemensch bin.“ Er streichelte mit dem Daumen Sebastians Handrücken. „Aber Abschieben ins Tierheim ist trotzdem nicht drin. Du – oder besser gesagt – wir haben die Verantwortung für Buddy und irgendwie kriegen wir die restlichen Monate schon gedeichselt, bis Maja wiederkommt.“ Thorsten lächelte schief. „Du kannst sie ja mal fragen, ob sie ein paar Tipps für Hunde-Anfänger hat. Vielleicht muss ich einfach mehr Zeit mit Buddy verbringen. Ignorieren funktioniert ja offensichtlich nicht.“

Sebastian umarmte Thorsten fest und sagte aus tiefstem Herzen: „Du bist echt der tollste Freund, den ich mir vorstellen kann.“ Er zog Thorsten mit sich nach hinten, sodass sie beide dicht nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen und sich ansahen. „Habe ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich dich liebe?“

„Hast du.“ Thorsten grinste. „Aber das macht nichts. Du kannst es gerne noch mal sagen.“

Sebastian stupste Thorstens Nase mit seiner an, dann küsste er ihn. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich dich auch“, erwiderte Thorsten mit einem Lächeln.

Sebastian lauschte, ob er etwas von Buddy hören konnte, aber in der Wohnung war alles ruhig. Wunderbar. Zwischen weiteren Küssen murmelte er gegen Thorstens Lippen: „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dort weitermachen, wo wir vorhin unterbrochen wurden?“

Thorsten fing an zu kichern.

„Was ist denn so lustig?“, fragte Sebastian überrascht. Auch wenn er sich freute, dass Thorsten seine gute Laune wiedergefunden hatte – eigentlich hatte er sich eine andere Reaktion erhofft.

Thorstens Kichern entwickelte sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Lachanfall. Mühevoll brachte er hervor: „'Tschuldige … Ich hatte die ganze Zeit gedacht, ich bin der einzige Depp, was Buddy betrifft. Aber dein Quieken gerade … Und der Abgang vom Bett …“ Thorsten konnte vor Lachen nicht mehr weitersprechen.

Sebastian setzte sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mit all der Würde, die er aufbringen konnte, behauptete er: „Ich habe nicht gequiekt.“

„Doch, hast du.“ Thorsten versuchte, ernst zu schauen, während ihm gleichzeitig Lachtränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Habe ich nicht.“

„Hast du doch.“

„Nein.“

„Doch. Wie Buddys Gummiente.“

Das konnte Sebastian nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er hörte sich doch nicht an wie dieses schreckliche Quietschdingens! Er stürzte sich auf Thorsten, um ihn durchzukitzeln, bis er das wieder zurücknahm. Aber Thorsten hatte seine Attacke geahnt und wusste sich zu wehren, sodass im Nu die schönste Rangelei im Gange war. Erst das Kratzen von Hundepfoten an der Schlafzimmertür zusammen mit einem gedämpften Jaulen brachte sie beide dazu, nach Luft schnappend innezuhalten. Sie tauschten einen langen Blick.

Schließlich seufzte Thorsten und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür. „Geh schon. Bevor er uns vor Langeweile die ganze Bude auseinandernimmt.“

Sebastian stand auf. Er hatte die Türklinke bereits in der Hand, als Thorsten sagte: „Versprich mir aber bitte eines.“

„Was denn?“

„Wenn Buddy wieder bei Maja ist, holen wir uns keinen eigenen Hund.“

Sebastian lachte auf. „Versprochen.“

* * *

Dank Majas Tipps und ein paar Stunden bei einer erfahrenen Hundetrainerin besserte sich Thorstens Verhältnis zu Buddy in den nächsten Wochen tatsächlich Stück für Stück.

Sebastian war immer noch derjenige, der sich hauptsächlich um Buddy kümmerte, aber Thorsten begleitete ihn jetzt zumindest regelmäßig auf ihrer Abendrunde und nachdem Thorstens neue Laufschuhe eingetroffen waren, gingen sie an den Wochenenden auch zu dritt joggen. Da Buddy ständig voraus sprintete, so weit es seine lange Leine zuließ, nur um anschließend wieder zu Sebastian und Thorsten zurückzurennen, legte er im Vergleich zu ihnen beiden locker die doppelte Strecke zurück. Dementsprechend ausgepowert lag er den Rest des Tages im Wohnzimmer in Thorstens ehemaligem Sessel.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sebastian bemerkte, dass das die perfekte Gelegenheit war, um zuerst eine Weile ungestört auf dem Sofa mit Thorsten zu kuscheln, bevor sie sich für andere Aktivitäten ins Schlafzimmer zurückzogen. Dabei achtete Sebastian stets darauf, dass die Tür fest geschlossen war, und drehte zur Sicherheit noch zusätzlich den Schlüssel um, um auch wirklich jeglichen Überraschungsbesuch auszuschließen. Thorstens vielsagendes Grinsen ignorierte er gekonnt – die Regel, wonach Hunde im Schlafzimmer nichts zu suchen hatten, war ja schließlich nicht von ihm, sondern von Thorsten gekommen.

Zu Sebastians Erstaunen duldete Thorsten es inzwischen jedoch, dass Buddy ihm in der Küche Gesellschaft leistete, während er kochte – ein Privileg, das er selbst seit ihrem ersten offiziellen Date nicht mehr genoss. Als er sich nach einem erneuten Rauswurf in einem Anflug von Eifersucht erkundigte, warum Buddy durfte und er nicht, erwiderte Thorsten nur trocken: „Im Gegensatz zu dir kann Buddy seine Pfoten bei sich behalten. Oder willst du noch mal der Feuerwehr erklären, warum genau die Steaks in der Pfanne verkohlt sind?“

Sebastian wurde rot, nahm rasch die Hände von Thorstens Hüften und trat einen strategischen Rückzug an, bevor Thorsten weitere Details dieser peinlichen Geschichte auspacken konnte. Es war sowieso wichtiger, im Wohnzimmer das Spielzeug von Buddy aufzuräumen. Sonst stolperte Thorsten womöglich wieder darüber.

Außerdem bemühte Sebastian sich weiterhin grundsätzlich, Thorsten und Buddy nicht zu lange allein zu lassen. Trotz aller Fortschritte traute er dem Burgfrieden nicht so ganz und wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dass die Situation wieder eskalierte.

Das war einer der beiden Gründe, warum er ein paar Wochen später während des Vortrags eines Kollegen aus dem Innenministerium sehnsüchtig immer wieder auf die Uhr sah. Leider half es weder dabei, dass die Zeit schneller verging, noch, dass der arrogante Schnösel endlich auf den Punkt kam. Sebastian wollte nach Hause. Was interessierte ihn das zweite Änderungsgesetz zur Umsetzung der Polizeistruktur? Es lief doch darauf hinaus, dass sie seit Jahren zu wenig kompetente und erfahrene Leute hatten, weil die Politik die Konsequenzen der Pensionierungswelle komplett verschlafen hatte. Um das zu wissen, brauchte Sebastian keinen mehrstündigen Vortrag. Er hatte bereits einen pensionierten Polizisten zu Hause und der brauchte ihn. Besonders heute.

Das war der andere Grund, warum Sebastian endlich heim zu Thorsten wollte. Auch wenn Sebastian ihn dafür bewunderte, wie er sich nach dem Tod seiner Tochter und seiner Frau ein neues Leben in Stuttgart aufgebaut hatte, so war seine innere Stärke doch nicht unerschöpflich. Sebastian kannte Thorsten inzwischen lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es durchaus Momente gab, in denen ihn die Trauer angesichts seines Verlustes überwältigte und er dann Trost in der Flasche suchte. Dazu gehörte vor allem Lillis Todestag.

Der jährte sich heute zum fünfzehnten Mal.

Sebastian konnte Thorsten es nicht verdenken, dass er es vorzog, die Erinnerung an diesen schrecklichen Tag mit Alkohol zu betäuben. Er selbst würde es in Thorstens Situation nicht einmal schaffen, das Besäufnis auf einen Tag im Jahr zu beschränken. Er war ja schon nach der Scheidung von Julia komplett abgestürzt. Ohne die Unterstützung durch Thorsten hätte es damals echt düster für ihn ausgesehen und dabei lebten seine Kinder noch. Das Mindeste, was er für Thorsten tun konnte, war jetzt für ihn da zu sein. Sebastian konnte ihm seinen Schmerz zwar nicht nehmen, aber die letzten Jahre hatten ihm gezeigt, dass allein seine Anwesenheit schon half. Thorsten trank kontrollierter und langsamer, wenn Sebastian bei ihm war.

Wenn diese Flitzpiepe aus dem Innenministerium ihn bloß verdammt noch mal ließe.

Gerade als Sebastian einfach aufstehen und gehen wollte – zur Hölle mit den Konsequenzen –, geschah ein Wunder. Der werte Kollege fand tatsächlich ein Ende. Ohne sich von irgendjemandem zu verabschieden, verschwand Sebastian wie ein Blitz aus dem Präsidium und fuhr, so schnell es ging, nach Hause. Er hoffte inständig, dass sich Thorsten noch nicht zu sehr die Kante gegeben hatte.

Als er die Tür aufschloss, war es verdächtig ruhig in der Wohnung. Normalerweise stürmte Buddy bei dem leisesten Geräusch des Schlüssels zur Tür und begrüßte Sebastian so enthusiastisch, als hätte er ihn ein ganzes Jahr nicht gesehen. Aber es waren keine trappelnden Pfoten auf Parkett zu hören. Es war gar nichts zu hören, noch nicht einmal der Fernseher. Da die Hundeleine allerdings an der Garderobe hing und auch Thorstens Schuhe dort standen, mussten Thorsten und Buddy hier sein. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch machte sich Sebastian auf die Suche nach ihnen. Küche, Bad und Schlafzimmer waren leer. Somit blieb nur noch das Wohnzimmer.

Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Sein Blick fiel als erstes auf die beiden geleerten Bierflaschen und den Haufen gebrauchter Taschentücher neben einer Kleenex-Dose auf dem Couchtisch. Genau das hatte er befürchtet, auch wenn sonst außer dem Bier meistens noch eine Flasche Whiskey dabeistand. Dann sah er Thorsten auf dem Sofa liegen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Dicht neben ihm lag Buddy. Thorsten hatte eine Hand in seinem Fell vergraben.

Sebastian kniete sich vors Sofa und rüttelte leicht Thorstens Schulter.

„Thorsten, ich bin wieder da.“

Thorsten rührte sich träge. „Sebastian?“, murmelte er verwaschen. Langsam blinzelte er die Augen auf. Sie waren glasig und gerötet. Sebastian verfluchte innerlich das gesamte Innenministerium.

Doch dann klarte sich Thorstens Blick auf. „Schön, dass du da bist.“ Auch seine Aussprache wurde mit jedem Wort deutlicher. „Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, während ich auf dich gewartet habe.“

Erleichterung durchströmte Sebastian, als er realisierte, dass Thorsten nicht vollkommen betrunken, sondern einfach nur verschlafen war.

„Es tut mir leid – ich wollte längst hier sein, aber so ein Sesselfurzer vom Ministerium konnte einfach kein Ende bei seinem Vortrag finden“, sagte er.

„Ist schon okay.“ Thorsten zog den Mundwinkel zu einem halben Lächeln hoch. „Du bist ja jetzt da. Und Buddy hat mir auch Gesellschaft geleistet.“

Sebastian sah zu Buddy, der bei der Erwähnung seines Namens leicht mit dem Schwanz wedelte, aber ansonsten still neben Thorsten liegen blieb. So schwierig und stressig die letzten Monate manchmal auch gewesen sein mochten – in diesem Moment war Sebastian einfach nur dankbar dafür, dass Buddy bei ihnen war. Er nahm sich vor, ihm bei der nächsten Gelegenheit eine ganz große Tüte Leckerlis zu servieren.

Doch zuerst war Thorsten an der Reihe. Sebastian strich durch Thorstens Haare und fragte: „Wie geht’s dir? Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?“

Thorsten zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie ablenken. Können wir einfach Pizza bestellen und uns einen Film ansehen? So geht der Tag am schnellsten rum.“

„Alles, was du willst.“ Sebastian küsste Thorsten zärtlich, bevor er sein Handy zückte und die Nummer des Pizza-Services raussuchte. „Pizza Hawaii, wie immer?“

„Ja. Mit extra Käse, bitte.“ Thorsten erhob sich mit einem Ächzen vom Sofa. Buddy sprang ebenfalls herunter, allerdings deutlich geschmeidiger als Thorsten.

Während Sebastian darauf wartete, dass jemand bei der Pizzeria abnahm, beobachtete er, wie Thorsten sich vor das Regal mit ihrer Filmsammlung kniete und Buddy, der nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war, verschiedene Filme vor die Nase hielt. Offensichtlich sollte Buddy mitentscheiden, welchen Film sie gucken würden.

Sebastian kam eine Idee. Er hatte Thorsten zwar versprochen, dass sie keinen eigenen Hund haben würden, aber vielleicht konnte er Buddy nächstes Jahr für einen Tag von Maja ausleihen. Da Thorsten gerade Buddy beiläufig hinter den Ohren kraulte, nahm Sebastian nicht an, dass er etwas dagegen haben würde – auch wenn er ihn vorher zur Sicherheit noch einmal fragen würde. Er selbst würde rechtzeitig Urlaub einreichen und dann würden sie beide zusammen den ganzen Tag für Thorsten da sein.


End file.
